


Ill Will

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [2]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Will goes into his first heat, his family book him into hospital to spend it alone sedated. He meets an 80-year-old stand-up comic whose jokes about death make Will so nervous that he decides to escape. Plus, Geoffrey's pending book worries the Banks family.This is a slight rewrite of the beginning of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's Season 2, Episode 18: Ill Will with some a/b/o elements.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Ill Will

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after How I Spent My Summer Vacation and before before Christmas Show.

Will hadn’t been feeling well for the past few days. It was like he was coming down with a cold or something. He’d gone to the nurse at the school and she passed it off as him trying to get out of class again and sent him straight back. When he came home and asked Geoffrey if they had anything for him to take. Geoffrey gave him some Ibuprofen and advised him to his room, where he spent the rest of the day until dinner time. It wasn’t like it was anything serious anyway. It’s probably just a cold coming on. Yeah. A cold.

When dinner rolled around he made his way down the steps and into the living room where his cousins, Ashley, Hillary and Carlton were. His Uncle Phil and Aunt Viv are most likely already at the dinner table, waiting for the food to be served after their long day at work. 

“Hey, Will.” Ashley greeted him. 

“Hey, Ash. How was school today?”

“It was okay. I made a new friend. His name’s Brady. He just moved here from New Jersey a couple days ago. And guess what, Will. He has a sister. Tina. She’s your age and single.” She sang out the last part. 

He knew it was supposed to get his attention but he actively had to swallow the vomit that was coming up his esophagus. He hoped he could make it through dinner. 

He shook his head with a fake smile. 

“A sister my age, huh? And she is from the east side. She must be all that and a bag of skittles.” He joked, snapping in a zig zag, making Ashley giggle.

“Dinner’s ready.” Geoffrey announced. 

Everyone left the living room and made their way to the dinner table, including Will.

Will stopped halfway when his nose flared up at the scent of something with an earthy musk. It had him reeling inwardly. He couldn’t think. It was like his brain had gone to mush. He didn’t like this feeling. It felt too surreal. He probably stood there for probably less than three seconds. It felt like entirety when he finally got his bearings and made the rest of his way to the table where Geoffrey began to serve the fried chicken, string beans, and macaroni n cheese. More scents overtook and overlapped the earthy musk that he smelt earlier. 

Will was getting used to when Geoffrey opened the oven door and pulled out the tray of cornbread. A wave of nausea overtook Will. Which was weird because Will usually loved the smell of Geoffrey’s cornbread. It reminded him of home when he was back with his mom in Philly. Will took a deep breath, trying to steady himself and concentrate on not throwing up for the second time this evening. 

“Will, are you alright? You don’t look too good.” Vivian asked from across the table. She watched her nephew sit there and look at his full plate of food for the past couple of minutes.   
Everyone looked at Will. 

“I’m fine, Aunt Viv.” 

“I don’t know about that, Will. I agree with your aunt, you don’t look too hot. Maybe you should go to your room and have Geoffrey bring you up some soup to eat later.” His Uncle Phil, to the left of him, said with narrowed eyes.

“I said I’m fine.” Will muttered, picking up his fork and shoved a fork full of string beans in his mouth. 

“Will-”

“I said I’m fine.” Will growled out. Will was stunned by it. When had he learned to growl? This was starting to freak him out a little. He could feel a headache starting at the base of skull. 

Everyone around him tensed.

Phil raised an eyebrow. Will could smell that earthy musk get stronger. 

“Will, I don’t know what’s gotten into you but-”

The smell made him want to throw his head to the side, baring his neck, and whine. It frustrated him. Why was he feeling this way? What was this scent that he was smelling? Suddenly, he felt heat pool in his belly and some fluid to gush out of him. The feeling had Will springing up from the table, knocking his chair against the wall as he made his way out of the kitchen to his room. 

Everyone watched him go. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Will was on edge for the rest of the night. He tossed and turned all night and on top of that he felt like he was suffocating off that scent that he smelt last night. It was all over the house. In the living room. Bathrooms. Hallways. He couldn’t get away from the smell and how it made him feel. It made him feel empty and wanton to put it simply. By the morning, he felt worse. 

He was hot, sweaty, and sore from head to toe. It was like he had the flu or an intense workout session. He hurt even more when he moved to get out of bed. When he bent over he felt nauseous. Whe he stood up he felt dizzy. When he walked he felt sluggish. What was wrong with him? He managed to get the steps when he smelt that scent again. It had him staggering off the final step and clutching onto the banister to save himself from falling over. He groaned when a cramp seized his abdomen. When it was over, he had to take lungful deep breaths. He’s never felt like this before. Flu’s never felt this bad and they never had cramps unless he was constipated but that wasn’t the case. 

He trudged off the steps and into the kitchen. 

“Aunt Viv. I need a nightime sniffling, sneezing, fallen and I can’t get up medicine.” He said, moving to sit on her lap. He sighed in relief when she pulled him into a hug and placed a cool hand on his head. 

“Oh, Baby, you’re burning up.” She called out. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I have a cold but it feels a whole lot worse than that.” He explained. 

Suddenly the scent that he was smelling was getting stronger and closer. He buried his nose into his aunt’s neck to try to avoid it.

Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. A voice chanted in his head. 

Soon enough, his Uncle Phil was walking into the kitchen with his briefcase in hand, ready for his day at the office.

“Good Morning.” His Uncle greeted them. He stopped when he was halfway to them. His heart rate began to pick up and his nose itched.

Vivian was awaiting her morning kiss from her husband when she saw her husband stop and felt Will hug her tighter and buried his nose into her neck. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

“Will..” is going into heat, he wanted to finish but his breath was caught in his throat.

“Phillip-”

“Heat.” Was all he could get out. He didn't think he could say more than that. If he did, he’d probably pass out from the lack of oxygen. 

Vivian gasped, looking from her husband to Will and back. Heat? As in her nephew’s going into his first heat? She could feel a shriek build up in her throat. This was so exciting! She had to call Vy. Then, Helen. Then, omg Janice is going to flip. They were all excited. When Will was born, they knew he was going to be an omega despite what the doctors told them. Omegas ran in the Smith family so it was only natural for him to be one.   
“Geoffrey, do you think you could call Dr. Bennett’s office?” Vivian called their family butler, Geoffrey. 

“Of course, Madam. What shall I say to be of the nature of his visit?” He said cordially. 

“Tell him that Will will be going to the hospital to endure his first heat.” 

Will drew back from his aunt. “No no no, I’m all better now.” He lied, standing up. “See. It’s a miracle.” 

“Will, you know what the doctor said about first heats. It can kill you if not handled properly.” Vivian said, placing a hand on his lower back when she saw him stumble slightly. 

Phil reached to help steady him too but Will jumped out of his reach. He looked over the boy. He was still in his pajamas. His skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his breathing was kind of rugged, and his eyes from what he could see were dilated. 

“Will, can I touch you?” He found himself saying. Will was silent and didn’t look at him. It was like he was trying to pretend that he didn’t exist. “Will.” He said, reaching out again. This time Will whimpered and bared his neck at him. He could see the boy starting to shake. 

“I think that’s enough. I’m going to take Will upstairs and get him dressed so that we can go downtown to the hospital. You call into work and ask Geoffrey to bring the car around.” Vivian said, ushering her nephew around the island farther from her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short story!
> 
> I intended for this to be longer but the episode is pretty straightforward. Like in the episode, Will is sedated, but he doesn't undergo any tytpe of surgery. In this universe, first heats are very deadly and young omegas are advised to stay in a hospital so that they can be monitered during it. 
> 
> P.S. This is also a blend of my first FPOB-A fanfic that I've ever wrote. It's a bit longer and has more dramatics in it. I honestly liked this version better and wanted to keep up with continuity so I wrote it some of it and did the rest from there.


End file.
